


boop

by panlover



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pointless, This Is STUPID, and thinks booping a stranger's nose is acceptable, btw mashton is just mentioned bc they're dickheads, calum is like 21, calum is nice, like me but, luke is 18ish, luke is sleep deprived, they're both really fucking weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlover/pseuds/panlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stupidity at its finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeiskindawonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeiskindawonderful/gifts).



> this is my first fic on here and it sucks balls but please enjoy anyway. it's really flipping short too and i'm sorry for any mistakes. i spent all my time on this instead of studying for my lit test oops
> 
> carly xx

When Luke sits down in the seat farthest away from the bus door, he doesn't notice he sits next to someone. An _attractive_ someone. It's not his fault, really. It's his roommate and boyfriend's fault. Michael and Ashton are always fucking whenever and wherever, forcing Luke to have a horrible sleeping schedule (if there are even enough hours for it to count as a schedule). Luke wouldn't mind if they at least tried to be quiet but that's not the case. They don't care. They don't have 8:30 classes so it doesn't matter if Luke does.

So he's sleep deprived, not completely there, relying on three hours of sleep to get him to his lecture. And when he turns in search of a more comfortable position and finds a person instead, he squeals. A few people turn, curious, but Luke's just happy the boy--or man, rather--doesn't wake from it.

Settling down some and almost successfully ignoring the eyes (his damn blush was still acknowledging the gazes), he stares at the cute stranger. His skin is pretty, pimples and "imperfections" scattered about his slightly scrunched up face. Luke huffs, jealous of his darker skin for the man probably looks beautiful in the sun and out.

Meanwhile, Luke looks like the 1600s threw up on him regardless of where he stands. Granted, he should probably spend more time outside if he wanted a tan but it's whatever. This man's skin color isn't a result of bathing in the sun's harmful rays.

Luke sighs and glances down to said man's lips, which are also pretty. Kissable, really. Luke blushes at the thought, scowling at himself for thinking of kissing a sleeping stranger. Just because he has full, soft looking lips, doesn't mean it's appropriate. In fact, ten years older and Luke would be labeled as a pedophile.

Now he's just a pervert, more or less.

Luke scans the unnamed man's face again, taking in everything he might have missed. And fuck, _how did I miss that?_

His nose is so fucking cute and big and it just _fits_ his face. It softens his sharp jawline, almost, making him appear younger and smaller and _cuter_ in general. Luke knows most people prefer small, almost pointy noses--a nose like Luke's. But Luke has never really cared for noses. Maybe if everyone's nose looked like this, he would, though. 

Before Luke can realize what he's actually thinking and how weird it is, he brings up his pointer finger and touches the nose. Luke panics, scooting back a bit in horror of himself. But this doesn't stop his victim from waking up from the strange assault. His eyelids flutter open, peering up at Luke with a confused and a slightly freaked out expression on his face which Luke was once admiring.

That's when Luke notices his mistake. He forgot to remove his finger from the stranger's cute nose. And before he can even come up with a reason or apology that shows he's at least a little bit sane, he fucks up. "Boop?"

It's silent for a minute or so afterwards, with both boys trying to make sense of the situation. Two pairs of eyes stare back at each other; Luke's eyes wide with embarrassment and the man's wide with--actually, Luke has no idea what he's feeling. He hopes he won't get beat up or something because not only does the man have a nice face but also a nice body, a fit body. And Luke is no match for those biceps.

Finally, he speaks. "Did you actually just fucking 'boop' my nose?"

"Um...uh...oop?"

The man stares at him again, struggling to fight off a smile. But he can't control it, resulting in him bursting out in laughter and Luke soon following with a more hesitant chuckle. Luke's surprised, not knowing what he's supposed to do. People glance at the duo, rolling their eyes and muttering in annoyance. 

Luke just blushes harder, awkwardly clearing his throat. The laughing dies down and he rushes to respond before the other. "I'm sorry, really. That was really weird and, uh--It's just that you have a really cute nose and I couldn't help myself and I'm sorry. Again. Really sorry."

Smiling, the man shakes his head slightly. "It's okay. A bit weird, but I would have done the same if we were switched. You've got a cute nose, too..." He trails off in question.

"Luke, sorry. You?" he responds after realizing the stranger was expecting an answer.

He nods. "Calum. Nice to meet you, Luke."

Blushing, Luke repeats the same. He turns forward again in his seat when the awkwardness gets too much. With his head down, he avoids Calum's eyes, and starts picking at his nails nervously. Which makes sense why he jumps when a finger touches his nose.

"Boop," Calum laughs out, grabbing his bag from beneath his seat. "There. We're even now." The bus stops, causing Calum to look up, away from Luke. He finds himself forcing away a pout now that Calum's attention isn't on him. "This is my stop. See you then, Luke. Thanks for waking me up with your cute self."

With a small pat on Luke's thigh, he's off, shrugging on his hoodie before stepping off the bus.

Luke lets the pout show, shuffling back into the stiff bus seat. He turns his head toward the window, searching through it until he finds the retreating back of the older, cuter boy.

* * *

It's only at his stop when he notices a slip of paper on the ground beside his feet. He picks it up, smiling when he reads:

> call me if you ever wanna boop my nose again, cal xx

He squeals, ignoring the gazes once again, as he makes his way off the bus and toward the university.

With each step, his leg slightly burns where Calum placed his hand and slipped Luke his number. And he doesn't even care he'll return home to two horny boys after suffering through a three hour long, boring as fuck lecture. 

He'll just call Calum if the moaning gets too much.


End file.
